


Sigh No More

by seidenapfel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, F/M, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidenapfel/pseuds/seidenapfel
Summary: Wesley's last thoughts during "Not Fade Away".
Relationships: Illyria & Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Sigh No More

**Author's Note:**

> **Promt:** The theme of love was required.  
> Written for _Challenge 30: All For Love_ at Livejournal's WLREUNION. Not beta'd.  
> Written: 2013-04-21

For a moment he tried to resist the image, the perfect image of _her_.

However, knowing he would not last any longer he let the deception encompass his mind. Their story was quite Shakespearean, the epitome of a tragedy. No day had passed without him thinking of her dying in his arms. Now their roles were reversed. Why did he not live in a comedy where people who had seemingly died were rewarded with the happiest of endings? It did not matter any longer. She was gone and soon he would follow.

 _Then sigh not so, but let_ me _go_ …

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  Being the property of their respective copyright holders, the tv show, its characters or any other publicly recognisable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
